A Meal at Matisse
__FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ |task = Wait for text from Perry (5h) Meet Kendall and Kylie at Restaurant Matisse in Paris|location = Restaurant Matisse|rewards = +110 +220|previous = A Winterlicious Event|following = A Delicious Deal}} Join Kendall and Kylie Jenner for a meal at Restaurant Matisse. Available Actions Tap pointers and complete actions to gain stars. Time limit: 4 hours needed: 48 5-''' '''rating reward: +100 +250 + Dialogue Text from Kendall= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N)! so happy perry sent you to my fashion event! :D thanks so much for coming! did you like it? |Your Dialogue #1 = Of course! |Dialogue #2 = perry mentioned you'll join Ky and I at matisse... honestly, these appearances can be kind of a drag, but they can be really fun too. this one whould be fun. especially now that you'll be there, yay! need to change and stuff. i'll meet you guys at the restaurant, cool? |Your Dialogue #2 = Cool, see you there!}} |-| Meeting Kendall & Kylie= |Dialogue #1 = (Y/N), check this out! Brizzy just sent me a video of himself facepalming with (Rival) in the background trying to twerk! It's SO EMBARRASSING!|Your Dialogue #1 = Post it online!|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = No! I couldn'd do that. I mean, Brizzy sent me this video because we're friends. If I posted it, I'd violate his trust. He might get mad at me...|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' Yeah, you're right... '''2 C'mon, it'll be SO funny!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = 1''' It would be so funny to see all the comments though. Just imagine what people should post about Aubrey... '''2 Yeah... it WOULD be so funny to see all the comments. I really shouldn't though...|Your Dialogue #3 = 2a Yeah, you're right... 2b You really SHOULD though.|Character #4 = |Dialogue #4 = 1'&'2b I think I'll just save the video, and if (Rival) ever really ticks me off, or if she breaks Brizzy's heart, I'm posting it! 2a|Your Dialogue #4 = 1'&'2ba Ha! 1'&'2bb That's diabolical! I like it. 2a}} |Dialogue #1 = I'm glad you and Kylie are here, (Y/N). It's so weird making celebrity appearances when I don't know anyone else attending an event..|Your Dialogue #1 = Happy to be here, Kendall! I can only imagine...|Character #2 = |Dialogue #2 = When I started modeling and making appearances like this, I was always so nervous. It's gotten a lot easier though... Is this something you think you could get used to, (Y/N)?|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' I'm ready for the big time! '''2 I honestly don't know... 3''' That's the plan!|Character #3 = |Dialogue #3 = '''1 That's the spirit! After all, nothing great has ever been accomplished without enthusiasm! 2''' If you do pursue it, make sure you stay enthusiastic, (Y/N). After all, nothing great has ever been accomplished without enthusiasm! '''3 You'll be surprised how hard it is to stick to plans when the whirlwind that is fame hits you! Just don't let it all get to your head, you know? Stay grounded as you become more famous and you'll do great, (Y/N).|Your Dialogue #3 = Thanks, Kendall. I will.}} |-| Tweet= |-| Text from Emily= |Dialogue #1 = HEY! Tell me ur there ^_^|Your Dialogue #1 = EMMY! :D lol sup?|Dialogue #2 = Nm, you know. SO busy I'm like ~_~; It's cool tho, I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to model for Angelo Gatti! He keeps all his models super busy... I just feel bad about having no time to hang out (;_;) I miss you! Heard you got to chill with Kendall and Kylie in Paris! Must have been pretty awesome! o(^_^)o|Your Dialogue #2 = 1''' It was a great time! '''2 It was okay, I guess...|Dialogue #3 = 2''' JUST okay? May b cuz I wasn't there haha jk '''1&'2' Angelo is taking me to Paris for a special modeling event (0_0) Btw, remember how I mentioned that Angelo might have a little crush on me? lol Starting to think there's something actually to that... like, for REAL!|Your Dialogue #3 = No way!|Dialogue #4 = Yeah, but it's totally weird. He's my boss, kind of... you know? (<_<) But he's always going on about how I'm his muse and how much he admires me (^_^) Speaking of admirers I got a card from a 'secret admirer' recently asking me to dinner. I swear, I thought it was going to be Angelo at the restaurant, but instead it was this totally cute guy with a cowboy hat!|Your Dialogue #4 = How did the date go?|Dialogue #5 = He told me about how he saw me in a magazine and just had to meet me lol His family owns some big name race horses or something so they're totally money $_$ Everything was going REALLY well, until...|Your Dialogue #5 = Uh oh, until what?|Dialogue #6 = The dude straight up got DRAGGED out of the restaurant by his GF and I'm just like WTF is even happening. I just sat there ?-(0_0)-? while she cussed us out! AS IF I KNEW he was trying to cheat on her w me! Ew. Cheaters r THE WORST.|Your Dialogue #6 = OMG, no way!|Dialogue #7 = Seriously ~_~; why can't I just find a good man? I'm almost ready to give up on men entirely, haha.|Your Dialogue #7 = a''' You'll find someone... '''b Lol considering ladies?|Dialogue #8 = a''' Yeah, maybe you're right. Whatever, I'm too busy and focused on my career right now, anyway '''b Haha, my parents would LOVE that! LMAO Ah well, I'm too busy and focused on my career right now, anyway! I should get back to the studio... My break is just about over. Angelo hates tardy models. Ciao babe! Miss hanging with you guys!|Your Dialogue #8 = Miss you too Em! Later babe}} Category:Goals